


Not Quite As Planned.

by Wishunew



Series: Wrynncest [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Amnesia, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Wishunew
Summary: Stormwind needed its true king, not a handful of Regents and an underage Prince. When Shaw's spice discovered someone who matched the kings description fighting in the Horde Capitals Gladiator pits, the plan was hatched. Get in, Get him, Get out. 15 year old Anduin and his mind control skills were key to this covert operation, even if that meant he had to go into the heart of horde territory. no plan survives contact with the enemy, but its fine. Anduin was going to get his father back, no matter what.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Series: Wrynncest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Not Quite As Planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things im changing from canon because I have the power here  
> 1\. Anduin is 15, not 10.  
> 2\. there is no "two Varians" plot.  
> 3\. I don't remember if Lo'Gosh was always connected to Goldrinn or if that was just a wolfheart thing but now its an always thing. 
> 
> I do not have a beta i feel the need to subject this onto. but spellcheck and I agree its okay.

Orgrimmar was no place for a human noble. It was too hot, Anduin thought that first, when he stepped into the lively streets of the horde capital. More Importantly it felt wrong to intrude on their world without being invited, to walk past young trolls playing with young Orcs, Trolls, and Goblins yelling about prices from their stalls. It was so similar to Stormwind that it nearly brought him to a standstill, how can no one see this? He knew that he shouldn't have come, to see this and know he was still going to have to order soldiers to march when the war inevitably returns? He would have preferred to never see the similarities. But he had to come, had forced the spymaster to smuggle him here, disguised as an entrepreneurs son, unaffiliated with kingdoms or clans, but with money to burn and no morals. 

They were here for the Gladiators. For a Gladiator, specifically. But there was an event today, the perfect cover for this mission. It was a highly anticipated fight, or so the orc escorting them through the city streets was saying, quite excitedly to Shaw and the actual smuggler. Anduin wasn't told his name, probably on purpose, but the poor man had managed to escape the noose as long as he acted the part of himself, with his new partner and son. At 15 Anduin no longer looked like a child, though he still considered himself to look awkward, he was much taller than he was in his royal portraits, he’d lost all his baby fat too, and was, he’d like to think, nicely toned. But the aches in his bones told him he wasn't done growing, and Bolvar was still particularly keen on getting him to eat more. And fortunately for Anduin he had yet to look anything like his father. His hair is still golden blonde, a little bit long now, if he had to comment on it. His face was softer, “like his mothers” he’s been told time and again, not that he had any memory of the woman. 

“Jerek, keep up” the poshy accent Shaw was using caused Anduin to twitch, struggling to suppress a grimace as he quickened his pace, not realizing he’d been lagging behind.

“Sorry Father” he said, the word feeling weird and wrong on his tongue, he hadn't said it with meaning in so long, to try and add feeling to something that had just meant ‘an absent man’ left him stumbling for the correct emotion. He could feel saw looking at him, as if evaluating whether or not he should have given into the young prince's demands and not just left him tied up in Stormwind where he belonged. It probably had to do with Anduins threat that he’d have made it here by himself if he had to. This was Varian they were talking about, the king, his father. If the rumors were true… Anduin needed to see. Stormwind hasn't been right without its true king. Anduin isn't the ruler his father was, couldn't be. He had to bring him home. 

They were bustled into a box that overlooked the fighting grounds well enough to be out of the crowd, but not as high as where the warchief would be seated, if he chose to come. It was far enough away from Anduin to let himself feel separated from the violence and blood that spilled over the sands. But he still sat there, hands numb from clenching them so tightly and tried not to be sick as men and women and animals of all kinds were hurt or killed for the ever growing roar of the crowd. 

All of a sudden, the crowd got silent, quiet like it was holding its breath. There was an anticipation in the air that seemed to super charge it. It started quietly. Anduin barely registered it as a whisper before it was turning into a roar. “Lo'Gosh” the crowd chanted, heavy and excited. Orgrimmar's Gladiator Champion. The man Anduin had crossed the ocean in disguise to find. He stumbled from his chair in an attempt to see over the railing, his sudden interest in the fights making their host laugh, but Anduin ignored him in favor of gawking at the man in the center of the blood stained sand. 

‘Lo’Gosh’ Stood tall and broad in the carnage, armored but exposed enough to show off his muscular physique, honed from fighting for his life in the ring. Anduin remembered reading about how gladiators were expected to be putting on a show, so they were given armor that was more showy than protective. He carried two large swords, orcish in design, one in each hand as he waited for whatever he had been sent out to slaughter to slake the thirst of the crowd. 

He was larger than Anduin remembered, muscular and dangerous. But just seeing him, seeing his  _ father _ alive after so long made the blondes mouth go dry, as he struggled to do anything but look foolish in front of the people around him. 

“Your boy has dangerous tastes,” the words sounded like flies buzzing in his ears for all that Anduin paid attention to them, “and expensive at that.” their host Orc continued with a laugh, but if he wants some time with the wolf best to bid for it now. You’ll lose a decent sum if he dies in the fight but what are those odds, huh?”

Shaw faked a laugh and looked over at the young prince in disguise. The expression on Anduins face was a cross between seeing a ghost and seeing a god. There was no way to hide his ‘sons’ interest in the gladiator. So much for the plan to buy him as a bodyguard. Plan D it was. 

“We won't be in Orgrimmar for very long” he said, flashing a knowing smirk at the orc Clan leader who was hosting them. A good target because he had a soft spot for bedding humans, “best make it memorable for the boy while we’re occupied tonight, hm?” he added a wink to be sure and the Orc left so abruptly Shaw almost felt bad he wasn't going to actually sleep with the thing. Almost. 

But the plan was in motion, all Varian needed to do was not die, something he seemed to be quite talented at, and Anduin will get his light on and they’ll be back to Stormwind with the king before anyone was the wiser.

The Fight was brutal, and bloody, and it left Anduin feeling more than a little sick to his stomach. In the chaos of it all to see his father so consumed with violence, with a fury he didnt recall him every having before was… unsettling. Were they making a mistake? Bringing home a man who was clearly no longer the person they had been hoping to find? Maybe, maybe not.

Anduin shook his head clear of the doubts as he was lead into a rather lavish hotel suite by two smirking guards. They said… something, in orcish, Anduin’s grasp of the language not good enough to grasp anything other than the exact meaning of each word or what he assumed the words were, Orcish was a very tonal language after all. But the way they said it, and the look on their faces. It was hard to misunderstand what they were trying to say, with the single bed in the room, lavished as it was, and the display of fruits and oils a subtle distance away. 

He tried not to let it get to him,  _ That _ wasn't what he was here for. Shaw had gone over it with him what felt like a thousand times, once he’s alone with Varian, or Lo’Gosh, Anduin is supposed to take his mind and walk him to the ship. It was simple and easy, and at the behest of the spy monster and under the watchful eye of the prophet, Anduin had been practicing the void touched ability of taking men's minds as his own. It would work best, the Draenei had decided, if the subjects were exhausted or otherwise unable to put up any mental defenses. Taking the gladiator's mind after the battle would be their only choice.

It was a… frighteningly easy thing for Anduin to do, controlling someone. Imposing his will on another person made him feel vile but it was as easy as putting on his crown, slipping in past their defenses with the whispers of the void, turning them to his bidding. It also made the prince feel sick, in his stomach and in his head. Valen had said that the fear he felt for the ability would ensure he never misused it. Anduin hoped this would be the only time he’d ever have to. 

He hadn’t understood why Shaw had drilled him on the plan over and over again until the door to the suite opened up and the bloody hulking form of the gladiator triumphant entered slowly. At the sight of him most of Anduyins rational thought fled, and he felt very like a child once more, hearing the news that his father had been lost at sea. Lo’Gosh wasn't thin, he looked like he’d been well fed and taken care of, aside from the scars and the blood he was covered in. Anduins brain supplied the information that a healthy gladiator probably fought better. 

“Boy” his voice was deep and rough and it snapped Anduin out of the stupor he’d found himself in. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped with a soft huff of air, like he was trying to figure out how to phrase what he thought was about to happen. 

The prince didn't give him a chance to say anything else, “You’re bleeding” he said before he realized it, rushing to the gladiator to look at the wrapped wound on the man's chest, his priests training kicking in over the panic and the plan. If he had been thinking like himself, or like his cover was supposed to be thinking, he wouldn't have tugged the large man into a nearby chair and started poking gently at the bandages. 

The gladiator hissed threateningly, and Anduin suddenly realized what he was doing. “Oh i… sorry. Here, just let me...” as if to make up for his rudeness, Anduin gently laid his hand atop the bandaged area and called for the light inside himself, feeling the warm magic almost rise up to great him, as he channeled the energy into the his father, urging the wounds to close and the pain to ease. 

The wound wasn’t deep but the older man had pains, bone weary from the life of constant fighting and spectacle, and alleviating them left Anduin a little bit breathless, forgetting himself even further as he leaned into Lo’Gosh. “Is that better?” 

The heavy, hot hands that settled on Anduins lower back had implications that made the Blonde blush from his hair down as he attempted to disengage from the gladiator, or to get his hands to work so he could try the mind control spell, anything. 

“What is it that we’re doing here” the rough voice took on a softer sort of rumble, not as tight from the pain he carried, “i don't believe you paid the cost of the night just to heal me” 

The prince tried to pull away, but the gladiator held him in a confident grip, not painful but Anduin wasn't going anywhere as he stuttered, “I… I… this isn't-” he was cut off when Lo’Gosh stood from where he had been forced to sit, and Anduin found himself blinking panicked eyes at the large man's broad chest. But not for long as Lo’Gosh cupped his chin and tilted Anduins head up, blue eyes so like Anduins own inspected his face like he was judging him for stock.

“You look so familiar,” Lo’gosh said almost to himself, as he dragged his large thumb over Anduins lips, petting his mouth almost absently.

“You’re my father” Anduin said in a rush, pressed against the body heat of the man before him, as the tip of Lo’Gosh’s thumb every so slightly pressed into his open mouth, “I, you-” he licked his lips out of a nervous habit, without intention, dragging his tongue over the man's thumb. Realizing what he did he blushed again and pressed his lips together, feeling even stranger under the darkening gaze of Lo’Gosh.

The man hummed, chest deep and Anduin could feel it vibrating through him, he felt overwhelmed and crazy all at once. Lo’Gosh kept stroking his mouth with his thumb, his other hand moving to claim the small of Anduins back and press him closer, “Is that the game we’re playing tonight?” 

He seemed to make up his mind on his own, and before the young prince knew it, he was being hoisted up over the broad shoulders of the gladiator and walked over to the bed. Anduin was tossed gently onto the soft mattress, and he wasn't given enough time to react beyond fisting his hands into the soft duvet before he was covered in the heat and weight of the other man, one hand was planted firmly, imposing, with intention, next to Anduins head while the other slide up his clothed chest and lightly stroked at his adams apple, caressing his throat, “alright them, I’m in a good mood now so I’ll play along.” Anduin swallowed hard at those words,  _ play along _ , unable to fight the shiver as it made him more keenly aware of the strength of the hand on his throat, “I’m your father” Lo’Gosh continued, lazily bringing his fingers back to Anduins mouth before abruptly and boldly shoving two of them inside, “and you have been very bad, haven't you?”

Anduin choked, hands flying up to grip the man's wrist in panic, uselessly clutching at the bracers as the gladiator ignored him and stroked along the roof of his mouth, at his tongue and teeth, sliding his fingers out only when he was ready, and then pressing them back inside to start his ministrations again, a lewd display that made Anduin whine in embarrassment as his legs twitch. He was drooling, he could feel the slick of it on his chin as the man continued to… to violate his mouth in such an intimate fashion. It felt like he couldnt catch his breath until Lo’Gosh pulled his fingers black, almost showing off how they gleamed with spit in the low light of the room. For his part Anduins mouth felt ruined, wet and swollen as he panted under the man.

“Who allowed you to go to the games tonight, boy” Lo’Gosh asked in a suddenly angry tone, “surely i told you to stay away from such a violent and unsafe place” He wiped his spit slick fingers on Anduins throat before, with a carefulness that juxtaposed the supposed anger in his voice, began to divest the blonde of his clothes. Shocked and caught up, Anduin did little to fight him, blinking down at the large hand that rested on his stomach, as fingers curled under the waistline of his trousers. “Boy” Lo’Gosh said again, sharp and hard, a sound that would not tolerate being ignored again.

“N-no one” Anduin managed to say this time, dragging his eyes away from  ~~ hisfathersastrangers ~~ the other man's hand. Lo’Gosh seemed to be waiting for something and then Anduins sluggish, stupid brain supplied to him,  _ its a game _ “F-father. I’m nearly 16 now, i don't need permission to go where i please” it smelled like an argument he’d had with Shaw and Bolvar not long ago. Instead of the indigent fury the comment had put on their faces, Lo’Gosh just smirked at him, seemingly pleased, and a little bit more of Anduin melted to ruin with it. 

“Nearly a man” the gladiator agreed, and with one hand tugged the blondes trousers and underclothes down his legs and off, tossed into the nebulous beyond that was whatever part of the room didn't include the bed Anduin was on. 

Anduin was mortified at how hard he was, as he hissed out in shock at being so thoroughly exposed. His eyes were clenched tight as if he were trying to hide, but he stayed laying on his back, almost frozen with the sudden shock of his reality, hard by his father's hands. Was he blushing or was he overheating from how fast his brain was working, rationalizing why he hasn't whammied the man with mind control, why his reaction was normal because he’s a growing boy and he’s never been touched by anyone else before, that he doesn't really actually know this man who is Varian but is also Lo’Gosh-

His brain came to a screeching halt when those spit slick fingers wrapped tightly around his erection. He jerked his head down in what had to be morbid curiosity, watching as the hand he’s seen end lives wrapped around his cock and stroke him, in firm, hot, rough strokes that if Anduin was being honest, he wasn't sure if he liked or not. It made the muscles from his knees to his toes twitch. 

“You think I don't know why you were there? What kind of thing a pretty boy like you would be looking for near the flesh market? Have yourself some fun while Father was away, right?” Lo’Gosh worked his thumb over Anduins pre-cum slick tip, teasing the slit. The rough callouses made Anduin want to trash, and he trembled so hard with the strain to stay still below the Gladiator. Lo’Gosh seemed to notice, raising an eyebrow at the blondes visible efforts of restraint and stopped his teasing, keeping his hand encircled on Anduins cock but no longer moved, no longer rubbed maddeningly at the sensitive gland just under the tip.

“Come now boy” The man rumbled deep in his chest, free hand moving up to tilt Anduins head towards him, we both know why you were there. Admitting it will make things easier for you.”

Anduin reached up, tentatively touching the scars on Lo’Gosh’s face, trying to focus enough to call the void into this man, to take his mind before things got too far. But as he watched the careful eyes of the gladiator, who was accepting Anduins touch but was watching his fingers like they could become dangerous at any time, Anduin knew, this man's mental defenses were high, he was relaxed but ready at the same time.Lo’Gosh wasn't exhausted, wasn't worn out, even after his battles today. The blonde was going to have to wear him out of this was going to work. 

_ To save him _ , Anduin told himself as he cupped the older man's cheek and gently urged the gladiator to look his way. “I was looking for you” the prince admitted, but it was to heavy, to real, he saw it in the way the man's eyes widened a fraction, so Anduin continued, testing a roll of his hips, gasping at just how good it felt “I-I was hoping you’d notice me… that you would…”

“Give you what you were looking for” Lo’Gosh concluded, nodding,blue eyes dark and dancing almost in the low light of the room, “I can do that.”

As he started to move his hand again Anduin let himself give in, to feel it. He allowed the soft gasps and ragged breaths to escape as he arched into the first few dry strokes of the Gladiators hand. He couldn't keep his eyes away from it, watching as the hand he had seen end lives barely hours before this slide so careful and calculatingly over the sensitive head of his cock, spreading his precum around like some base form of lubricant. 

“Look how wet you are,” Lo’Gosh almost purred, shifting to hold Anduin up higher so his lips could brush against the blondes ear as he spoke. His words rumbled through his chest and the young prince felt more than heard him, “so eager for my hands on you.” 

The blonde whined, face stained red as he tried to match the pace with his hips despite the awkward angle. He hung to the other man's shoulders, biting his lip to keep the most embarrassing of noises in. it had never felt like this before, not when he’d taken himself in hand before, quick and efficient, mind blank of fantasy, just a routine for a growing boy with energy to spare. This was entirely different, he felt the burning in his gut and his spine, the sweet tension in his legs as his body tried to curl up to chase the pleasure. For sure he would go mad if this continued, Anduin thought in a daze, but by the light he hoped it never stopped. 

Except that it did, the gladiator letting go suddenly as if something had occurred to him. But instead of pulling away entirely, he slide his slick hand further down, cupping and squeezing Anduins balls gently, but his fingers continued to quest, pressing into the sensitive skin just behind his jewels and back further still, rubbing at the boys opening with a curious finger, “have you been with anyone before, boy?” his hungry tone had lost its edge, and something else had worked into his words, even as he touched Anduin’s most intimate places gently with his violent hands. 

“I waited for you” Anduin said shyly, struggling to get control over his breathing as the exploring touches left him twitching and feeling exposed. 

And it was like cold water had been thrown on the gladiator, he pulled his hands back quickly and disengaged from Anduin, leaving the blonde feeling suddenly cold. Anduin blinked up at the empty space above him where Lo’Gosh used to be, then turned to look at where he’d gone. For a large man he moved fast, making it all the way to the desk on the other side of the room. His shoulders were tense and his entire posture looked strained. 

“What's wrong?” the prince asked cautiously, terrified for a brief moment that this was Varian he was talking to instead of Lo’Gosh. 

“Your first should not be with someone like me” the gladiator said, his back still turned.and Anduin felt dumb for a moment, to forget that despite everything he knew deep down that this man was still a good person.. He sighed, a bount of consciousness would hit now. If he let this end now, they’d never get Lo’Gosh on the boat with them back to Stormwind. He needed to make sure it continued, that he wore the gladiator out enough to take his mind. 

Anduins eyes darted around the room, trying to think of something he could do, before he honed in on the jar of oil left by the now most likely room temperature fruit and wine. Right then. He kicked off the rest of his bottoms and stood to retrieve the jar, the soft sound of his feet on the floor the only noise in the room for a moment. Lo’Gosh tensed even further like he thought Anduin meant to touch him. But the prince had a better idea. Or, well, he hoped it was a better idea.

Flopping back into the bed he opened the jaw, nodding at the subtle signs indicating it was made of body safe herbs and oils. He waved a hand over it, infusing the product with some of his light, just in case, and spread his legs as he soaked his fingers with it. 

As a healer he was, while maybe not experienced with the use, at least familiar with the prostate and what its functions are and can be. He laid himself back in the bed and spread his legs a little, closing his eyes so he could be brave as he rubbed against his hole with oil slick fingers, too much oil probably, as it slipped down his skin and pooled under him, before sliding one inside slowly.

“I paid for you” Andiun said, as loud as he could while he tried to keep his breathing steady, not to tense up as he slowly worked himself open, trying to put every ounce of princely high class authority he’d ever even pretended to have into his words. “I paid for this. before you even started your fight, i bought your time, n-no, I bought  _ you _ .”

Anduin shivered, feeling cruel, gasping softly as he rushed a second finger into himself, it was to soon, really, but they didn't have time for much else, and he doubted Lo”gosh would be in the mood to be kind to him after this, “not b-because I can't have anyone else, but because I don't want anyone else. Just… just you”

He could feel eyes on him now, a cold gaze, the gladiator unhappy to be reminded he was in essence a slave. If there were any other way, Anduin told himself, wished he could tell Lo’Gosh, but instead he wrapped his free hand around his softening cock. Slick with oil it was easier to keep his hand moving, to hide the fact that he’d lost the edge as he worked three fingers into himself. The angel was bad for him to find what he was looking for, but it was okay. 

The silence deafened, so Anduin continued to talk, breath coming faster as he body grew warm under the not unpleasant touches he was inflicting on himself, “after, I will go home, and be the good heir. A-a wife, children. But right now… right now i just want the most dangerous man in Orgrimmar to use me like-Ah!” was it a good thing or a bad thing that Anduin discovered his prostate as he was fumbling with his words, he couldn't tell. He didn't know what he was going to say next anyway, so instead he just bit his lip and whined needily, or what he hoped was needily, working his fingers over that spot again and again until it was less shocky and more pleasing. If he squeezed just under the head of his cock at the same time it did feel genuinely good. He could see himself understanding why some people liked this, he thought. 

Or started to thin, but rough hands on his inner thighs and the abrupt shift of weight on the bed derailed his internal musings completely, his eyes snapped open, looking up into the hard dark blue of the Gladiator who now loomed above him. 

“You remind me of my place and ask for that?” his words were tight, hot, he sounded angry as his hands slid to grip Anduins hips. “Fine” He squeezed, tightly, for a moment before abruptly picking the blonde up and twisted him around, face first onto the bed.

The prince pulled his hands away from himself with a startled yelp, moving to try to get them under him but Lo’Gosh caught one in an iron grip, as the sound of a falling chain hit the ground. His hand was guided none too gently to press against something hot and velvety hard, and Anduin blushed, already knowing what he was touching as he looked over his shoulders ro see. Blue eyes went wide at the size of the gladiators cock, flushed red and uncut. 

“This is your only chance to make this easier on yourself” the Gladiator warned, trying to sound threatening but Anduin could hear the concern. In the books he's read about this subject, the virginal maiden usually offers her mouth in these types of situations. However, Anduin wasn't really sure if he could handle that, physically or mentally. So instead he fumbled for the oil with his free hand, curling his body when it became clear that Lo’Gosh had not intended to let him go, and abruptly tipped the pot of warm, magic infused oil over the entirety of the man's cock. 

He stared the gladiator in the eye as reached with his captive hand to try and make sure the copious liquid truly had gotten everywhere that mattered, though neither of them could maintain the staredown for long as Anduin dropped his gaze first, sucking in his bottom lip when he realized he couldn't wrap his entire hand around the gladiators cock. “Oh, Light” Anduin said weakly, wondering what he was about to get into.

“No going back now brat” Lo’Gosh said with a challenging smirk, flipping the boy back around into position, “you paid for this, remember.”

At least this part of the plan was working, Anduin had the chance to think, briefly, before he felt the gladiator's cock rubbing between his cheeks. He went still, tried not to tense up but he did start to shake. Light but that was his  _ father's _ cock rubbing against him. Lo’Gosh and Varian may act almost completely different from what Anduin can remember but it's still his father's body. The reminder was almost like his conscious finally plea for mercy, but Anduin could do nothing but ignore it, gasping as the tip of Lo'Gosh’s cock breached him.

It was big, Anduin knew that because it was just in his hand, but it was a different type of big inside him, intimate big, painful big, stretching him more than he was ready for big. But that was fine, it was okay, the prince told himself as he worked on breathing through the stretch of it. At least he didn't hate it, he thought, as the weight of the gladiator settled above him, inside him, he probably should, but he didn't feel the need to escape, to throw up, he just felt full, stretched and heavy in a way that made breathing feel intimate. He rubbed his face against the pillow below him with a soft whine as he felt the man's hips press flush against his ass. Lo’Gosh’s hands held him tightly, held him flush as they stayed still, connected like that. 

Anduin thought, briefly, crazily, that despite the sting, despite the raw feeling of being held open, he could probably grow to like this feeling. If they just stayed like this. 

But they didn't. Lo’Gosh tipped the blondes head to the side, brushing the hair off his ear as he leaned down over him, the shift of his body weight changing how he felt inside anduin, making the teen whine slightly. “Time to learn what it means to be a wolf's whore, boy”

Anduin barely had time to process what he could possibly mean by that before Lo’Gosh pulled his hips back, sliding almost all the way out of him. He gasped at the feeling of it, about to protest, before he was nearly rocked up the bed with the force of the man's trust, the force of it ripping a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a grunt as air ripped out of his lungs. 

It was suddenly constant and without pause, too empty to too full, the Gladiator moving Anduins body however he liked, pulling his hips back to meet every thrust with one hand while the other forced his face into the bed, too aggressive to be impersonal. It should be too rough to feel good, despite the generous amount of oil, Lo’Gosh was too large to go this fast without pain. But, Anduin liked it. Or maybe it was the light healing magic he’d put in it, he felt hot, like he was burning from the inside out, every thrust inside him building the fire higher. He was sweating, he could feel it ripping down his face, panting like he couldn't breathe properly, and he couldn't really, it was like every time he tried to take a breath, Lo’Gosh’s cock forced the air out to make more room inside him. He wondered, abruptly, if he could feel him moving inside, and moved his hand before he really thought about it, his face falling abruptly into the pillow with the force of the gladiator holding him down. 

Sex was making him dumb, he thought, but it was more important right now to press his hand against his lower stomach, everything in him needed to know if he could feel his fathers dick inside him. 

“Oh light!” Anduin muttered, whined, eyes rolling a bit when he could, in fact, feel the larger man's cock shape him from the inside out. Why did he find that so hot, so good? Who was he ever going to be able to ask, to find help in explaining this new side of himself. He must have tensed up or tightened or something, because Lo’Gosh’s rhythm staggered, faltered and the man pressed again against him.

“Whats wrong” the large man growled, voice sounding wrecked and ragged, hot mouth against Anduins sensitive ear making the boy shiver, “cant take it?”

The prince didn't have the brain cells to figure out the tone of his voice anymore, he just whined, the pressure of the man's weight holding him so deep inside Anduin could barely breathe without twitching, “big” he managed to babble eventually, slapping at the mans hand to try and show him what he was feeling, “In me... you’re so… feel it, here” 

Lo’Gosh growled against his ear but moved his hand from Anduins hip to his lower stomach. He pressed hard enough to force a strange noise from the blonds mouth, holding his body up just with that one hand as he rolled his hips experimentally. 

The soft noise of fascination the Gladiator made was lost in the ensuing moan that fore itself out of Anduins throat like it was trying to escape the reality of his body. How the pressure of Lo’Gosh’s hand on his stomach made him feel everything so much more, how the change in angle made him rub against the spot he’d been teasing when he taunted the older man. The fire that had been building in him since he's been pinned crescendoing in a sudden blinding peak that left him a panting, twitching mess. 

He was vaguely aware of a chuckle against his ear, but he couldn't really connect it with anything until wet fingers brushed against his mouth and the cent of cum filled his nose. He curled his lips and tried to pull away but a quick bite to the side of his neck to keep him still. 

“I cant believe you came just from that” Lo’Gosh growled against his ear, “not just a spoiled bratty whore but a side queen to huh? However will you manage to knock a woman up if what you really crave is a big hard cock deep in your ass?” he rocked his hips as if to make a point, a reminder that he was still hard and huge and hilted inside the blonde like he belonged there. 

Anduin gasped, the movements causing his oversensitive body to zing in a confused mix of too much and not enough, pain and pleasure blurring once again. He tried to say something but the gladiator just shoved his cum slick fingers into the prince's mouth with a dismissive grunt. 

“No more about the light, boy. It seems you get off on being used, so I’ll sue you until you break.” 

Anduin moaned around the fingers in his mouth, to hazy to properly push them out, as Lo’Gosh fucked him. Now unable to muffle himself his moans spilled sloppy and wet into the room, as every stroke of the gladiators cock inside him made him ache for it, for more, made his body shake and tremble, his own spent cock twitching and leaking as he hardened once again under the pleasure that assaulted his body. 

Lo’Gosh bit him repeatedly, as if the first time broke some sort of ban he’d placed on doing so, on Anduins back, his shoulder, his neck, anywhere he could get his mouth. He pulled back when Anduin bit his fingers lightly in response, making the blonde keen when he flipped him onto his back without pulling out. The gladiator pressed the heel of one hand hard into Anduins lower stomach as he wrapped the spit slick fingers of his other hand around the blondes throat, eyes dark with violent lust as he watched him struggle to fight against the hold, arching as the shift in position made everything inside him so much tighter.

“Please, please” Anduin begged, trying to move his hips, pinned as they were. He should feel disgusted, something in his head said, grossed out, anything. This was his father, but instead he was begging on his back like a harlot, trying to get fucked harder, as his own erection, hard again, rubbed haphazardly against the wrist of the man on top of him. 

The hand on his throat tightened dangerously as he begged, the blondes torso tipping up trying to get air into his over stimulated body as Lo’Gosh seemed to just fuck into him harder, “heir” the man growled, angry, cocky, “who’s heir are you. No one would let a sloppy, cock hungry wench like you inherit anything but the right to lay down and take their cock at night” he sounded like he was unraveling, voice looking its control as his hand flexed on his throat unconsciously. 

He dropped his hand suddenly, whole body shuddering, and moved his hands to grip Anduins hips like it was his intention to leave bruises, “Should have been a woman,” Lo’Gosh hissed, leaning down over the blonde, hoisting his hips up slamming into Anduin hard and fast, ignoring the boy entirely as he started to whine, thrashing and trembling under him.”I’d give you something to remember me by”

Anduin felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Lo’Gosh fucked into him like he intended to break him, words failed him entirely as the heat grew stronger inside him. He was being stretched open again, he couldn't understand how, why. What was happening was lost on his sex melted brain, all he knew is that Lo’Gosh was bigger, he was stretched so wide it hit everything. The gladiator ground his hips into Anguins like he was trying to merge with him completely, pressing directly on the blondes spot conscientiously that Anduin couldn't, couldn't handle it. He could barely breath with the pressure, with the unending nerve ignite sensation of the man on top of him, so big so hot so deep inside him.

“Take it, take it” the man kept hissing, like he couldn't help it, rocking and grinding into Anduins’s body like he needed to, and it was too much. He swore the light and took him as whatever was holding him open rock and rock into him and the fire burst forth, wringing a ruined, throat searing cry as he came for a second time. His body clenched down naturally on whatever it was against him, pulling a gasp from the larger man and forcing him further, making him press harder, keeping Anduin crashing and crashing over the waves of pleasure that shook his body like a ground wake, a terrible feedback look of pleasure and pain until he could no longer hold onto his consciousness. He blacked out in bliss, painful, agonizing bliss, and something in the back of his head seemed to say, he wasn't the one that was supposed to be exhausted here. 

When Anduin blinked back into reality it took him a while to really notice anything. He felt floaty and light, warm and secure, for the first time in… a while, so he just let himself feel like that. But then the little things broke through the haze. His back was tight and threatened to become painful, he tried to move into a different position, which was his first mistake. The attempted shift caused more pains to awaken, from his head to deep inside his ass. And he became aware of the man on top of him as he hissed and clung to Anduin a bit tighter. 

“Don't move yet” the man said, voice gravelly, tired, “we’ll be like this for a while longer”

Anduin tried to ask, like what, but his voice just croaked instead, pulling a chuckle from the man, Lo’Gosh, his unhelpfully sluggish brain supplied eventually. Frowning he reached up and touched his throat, already feeling the bruises starting to form. He frowned and called for the light to ease the pain. As he became aware of his pains he became aware of other things too, like the odd tightness he felt from his stomach and the fact that his legs were still spread wide to accommodate Lo’Gosh between them. Intent to not ask stupid questions he slide his hands down his body to take shock of the strangeness. His brain did several flips when he found that his stomach was slightly distended, trying to figure out how this had happened. He tried to sit up and look, his second mistake, because Lo’Gosh hissed again and tugged Anduin closer, once more.

“Not yet” the man chided again, and it was then that everything seemed to click into place at once. 

“Wolf” Anduin muttered dumbly, rubbing his hand absently over the swell in his lower stomach, “ghost wolf.”

“Very good,” Lo’Gosh said, sighing heavily as he hid his face against the younger boys well bitten collarbone, “I would have warned you but you so helpfully reminded me that you’d bought me for this anyway so” he shrugged, and old bitterness in his voice.

Anduin reached up and started to comb his fingers though the Gladiators hair, rubbing into the man's scalp gently, like he’d been taught to to to relieve stress, “Sorry” he said after a while, moving his hands down to rub at the tense muscles of the man's neck and shoulders, “I panicked when i thought you’d leave.”

Lo’Gosh sigh rumbled against his chest, letting himself be touched for a while in silence before he looked up into Anduins blue eyes, then down the length of his naked and cum soaked body. The look on his face was unreadable for Anduin, not something he’d seen before.

“You’ll be free soon,” Lo’Gosh said, after a bit, gently rocking his hips as if to test the tie. It made Anduin hiss slightly but he felt the give to it, it wouldn't be much longer now. 

“So will you” Anduin said, firmly, suddenly, grabbing the mans chin and tugging him so their eyes met, the hand on the back of the gladiators head tightening as Anduin called the void to him, Claiming the gladiators mind as his own and finally accomplishing the plan he should have done hours ago. 

Now he just had to clean up and make it to the ship… hopefully he can walk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take Constructive Criticism.


End file.
